


Death of the Father

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Rumor Has It (We're all selfish morons) [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epistolary, Gen, Letter to the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all the things I should have said, and did not say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of the Father

**April 7, 2014**

Erik,  
  
Unfortunately, you will never read this letter. One more item on the list of things I did too late, I suppose. Maybe someone else will, though, if the weather doesn’t destroy it too soon… I have a habit of writing to dead people anyway. It’s not one more letter that’s going to change anything, is it?  
  
There are a lot of things I should have told you before. I should have told you how important you were to me. I should have told you Farbauti sponsored Bruce and me for the internship because he’s my biological father, and he felt guilty for not knowing about me until I reached my 15th birthday. I should probably have told you that I don’t really hate him either, poor guy. It’s not like he did that on purpose.  
  
I should have told you that you were the closest thing to a father I ever had. That I remember my mother reading your books next to the fireplace when Thrÿm took out his ‘good’ sons and it was just me and her in the house.  
I should have told you that you face and your smile meant safety and peace to me long before I was even able to read your name. You have been one of the best parts of my life, Erik.  
  
I like to think you understood this is what I meant when I kept telling you how much Bruce liked you -you knew, after all, that he and I often came as a pair at the time.  
(He’s probably going to write as well, by the way. Hope you don’t mind the lack of return address.)  
I also like to think that, wherever you are, they haven’t given you all the answers you were looking for here, or if they have, that they bred more questions. You’ve always enjoyed questions better than answers anyway.  
  
I don’t believe I’ll cry tomorrow.  
All my tears were spent a long time ago. You didn’t know what to say when I admitted it -I remember you muttering something about nothing being eternal, and maybe you were right.  
I still haven’t cried since I was seven.  
  
I wish I could cry for you, though. You, and everything good you meant to me.  
  
With all the love I never quite managed to show,  
  
Loki.


End file.
